Hakkā to Asashin
by Hollowsoul75
Summary: (The Hacker and Assassin) Two friends reunited after their lives take different paths, said path eventually landing them both in Kuoh academy. Amongst Devils, Fallen Angels, and everything in-between, what are two friend to do? "Come get some, fuckers!" "This isn't the time for that" "Bite my shiny digital ass!" OC/self-insert Collab with ParradoxUniverse! Rated M for language.
1. Shit Gonna Go Down

**Hello everyone, Hollowsoul75 here with a chapter one of the fic made by me collabing with ParradoxUniverse.**

 **At first, we were going to use our RTBN OCs…but I felt as though Add (My RTBN OC) should just stay where he is now as I've moved on from him, but I'll use him in a future fic (whether it is one of my existing ones as a side or main character, or a new fic altogether). And Parradox's OC (RTBN) had been modified for one of his fics, so we couldn't use that one…so he made a new one (With my help as he had little to no knowledge of DXDverse)…alright, so I want everyone's opinion on this fic.**

 **Doesn't matter to me if it is good or bad, as this is a test fic that may not be continued for a very long time (I have three other fics and Parradox has four under his belt, sue us…not literally)**

 ***EDIT*** **Just so you know, I changed the first two chapters (The character sheets and the first chapter) into one chapter, because I know how most people prefer reading stories with at least 2k words a chapter and are put off by ones that are 500-1k word ones unless it is a reasonable sized one-shot (I'm one of those people in fact). The character sheets will be at the bottom of this chapter.**

 **Alright, so enjoy this.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Highschool DXD and neither does ParradoxUniverse**

 **Chapter One: Shit gonna go down.**

(Location: Unknown)

" _When are we to make ourselves know, Asashin?"_

 _"When the time is right,_ _Hakkā."_

 _The first voice let out an annoyed groan._

 _"Well hurry yourself up, cause I'm not waiting much longer."_

 _"Patience Hakkā, patience…Want to watch Star Wars while we wait?" the second voice spoke sagely._

 _A resounding smack of a palm meeting face rang out._

 _"Dead-god dammit, Asashin."_

(Don't mind me; I'm a regular line break)

* **Beep** *

* **Beep** *

* **Beep** *

"Shut that fucking thing up already!" A seventeen year old male with Caucasian skin, green eyes, and messy black hair shouted towards his sleeping roommate with the covers over his head as he himself sat right up in his bed. His roommate groaned before lazily whacking the alarm clock into submission several times before sitting up letting the covers fall to show another seventeen year old male with nearly chalk white skin, dark blue eyes, and long brown hair going down to his jawline ending in curls wearing cyan rimmed headphones that fell off his head as he swayed in place.

"Fu'k urf Ry'n." He mumbled half asleep before leaning over and falling out of bed with an "Ow" before dragging himself over to their shared wardrobe and lazily pulled a Kuoh Academy uniform off of the coat hanger. Ryan rolled his eyes before stepping out of bed showing a black singlet and bright red boxers before walking over and grabbing a uniform for himself while slapping his half asleep roommate over the head as he walked past "ouwrrrrrr~"

"Oh shut up Nathaniel."

Nathaniel glared sleepily at him with one eye while mumbling and pulled his pants up over his own cyan boxers soon followed by his shirt and jacket. Ryan had already gone downstairs in their shared apartment to start making breakfast for the two of them. Nathaniel had finished getting dressed when he walked over to his bed to grab his cellphone and headphones and started playing 'Outer Science' by IA (don't own) as he walked out and went downstairs to plop himself down on the couch.

Nathaniel looked left to see the t.v remote at the other end of the four person couch and lifted his arm half-heartedly to try and grab it while making annoyed moans as he couldn't reach it. Ryan flipped several bacon pancakes and let out a sigh as the sounds of Nathaniel straining reached his ears "Get up and grab it ya lazy twit!"

"I do what I want!"

Ryan rolled his eyes at his roommates reply and placed the bacon pancakes on two separate plates before moving to the living room where Nathaniel had almost reached the remote and was nudging it with his fingertips. Ryan plopped down between him and the remote making Nathaniel retract his hand with an annoyed grumble while taking a plate of pancakes for himself as Ryan turned on the T.v.

A newsfeed was the first thing that came on making Nathaniel try to shield his eyes from the boredom that assaulted them before Ryan changed the channel to an anime only channel showing an episode of 'Mekakucity Actors' (Do not own BTW) getting Nathaniel to cheer seeing his favourite Anime. After watching a few minutes of it Ryan turned off the T.V and went to was his plate and Nathaniel's that was shoved onto him with a grumble. Nathaniel got up and switched his song to 'Heat-wave days' (also don't own) while setting the recorder on to record the anime before heading to grab his dark blue bag near the door.

Ryan came over soon after and grabbed his own black and grey bag that was offered to him by Nathaniel and opened the door showing their street. Nathaniel covered his eyes as the sunlight stabbed at them and groaned before Ryan pushed him down the steps almost making him fall over and flat on his face. Nathaniel glared at him before walking out to the street and waving to a few neighbours getting their mail and taking out their trash.

The walk to Kuoh was rather short as it was only two blocks away, Nathaniel not being very athletic was very happy about how close they were. Ryan was just happy that he could hang out with one of his old friends, even if he is a little upset that it took him to move _again_ and go to transfer to _another_ school to do so.

Bah! Ignoring that he was still happy to be accepted to Kuoh…still though, it made him wonder what the odds were that Nathaniel, a well-known slacker back at their old highschool, would get into the same school as him.

However, Kuoh Academy had something rather dark about it, like something evil had taken up residence there. In fact several people had a darker feeling to them than others. Not dark as in evil just…in essence if that makes any sense. Nathaniel shook his head clear of the thoughts that he unknowingly shared with Ryan and hit randomize on his phone and ending up listening to 'Blumenkranz' in his Kill La Kill (don't own) OST playlist and started humming in time with it. Unknown to him Ryan had been thinking the exact same train of thought and he was getting nervous chills down his spine as one kid's, Issei was his name if the two remembered right, aura screamed dark yet mischievous in origin.

He DID NOT want to be on the receiving end of pranks again. He had enough of that from his sister before he moved out and flew from France to Japan, meeting Nathaniel at the airport as he had received a letter of acceptance from Kuoh same as him. It had been a welcome sight seeing someone from his hometown in New Zealand and the two had spent that night trying to rent an apartment for the two of them after they greeted each other with a brofist and a long conversation.

Ryan never did question about how the money needed to pay off the rent and buy food just upped and appeared in their bank accounts, although he saw Nathaniel at his computer often with a self-satisfied smile and, if his eyes weren't playing tricks on him, transparent data lines trailing across his eyes like a data stream.

Seeing him be able to use his _gift_ so…freely made him wish his own wasn't so aligned as it were.

Ryan had focussed on that train of thought so much that Nathaniel had to reach out and pull Ryan back before he walked onto the traffic packed road in front of the Victorian styled school that was Kuoh Academy. Nathaniel went over what he knew of the school while he did so. It was a private school that was previously a girls-only school, but after a few years or so ago, it had changed into co-ed for unknown reasons. Much to his discomfort and a pervert's glee, the girls to boys ratio was _way_ out of balance. From what he analysed for second years the ratio was around 7:3 while for third years it was about 8:2.

Ryan rubbed his head sheepishly while mumbling a "Thanks" to Nathaniel who heard him and nodded even though he was deep in thought and his headphones were blaring loud enough for Ryan to hear the beat of the new song clearly. Issei had run off to who knows where leaving the two unable to question him about the change in his aura, and with nothing else to do they had no choice but to go to class less they want the student president's wrath upon them. Both felt a shiver go down their spine at the thought.

After navigating through the deserted hallways they entered their classroom and found their seats as several other students conversed on random subjects. Nathaniel shivered uncomfortably as he passed a group of girls talking about yaoi pairings rather loudly and he _felt_ their leering gazes on him as he walked by.

Ryan was smart and walked along the edge of the room to avoid them earning a half-hearted glare from Nathaniel for his cleverness. The two sat down at the back of the class and started to pass the time, Nathaniel pulling out a laptop and rapidly typing into it and Ryan pulling out the latest issue of 'Dance in the Vampire Bund' (another thing I don't own). Nathaniel stared at him from the corner of his eye with a flat look on his face and Ryan shrugged when he noticed "Still better than Twilight."

Nathaniel rolled his eyes and went back to typing rapidly making Ryan lean over to see a black background with several cyan windows open full of information and lists of anime before turning back to his manga. After a while of the two wasting time the other students piled in and took their seats while leaving the door ajar letting the commotion from the hallway come through. Nathaniel sighed as he made out several words relating to the 'two great Onee-sama's' and other conversations along those lines. Ryan just scoffed before trying to read his manga some more before the teacher came in and spoke up getting the class' attention "Homeroom time."

Nathaniel groaned before putting his laptop back into his back and started listening to the teacher's ramblings. After a minute of listening he looked out of the corner of his eye over to Ryan who had propped up a book hiding his manga letting him read it as much as he desired. The teacher noticed the propped up book and threw a chalkboard duster at it making Ryan lean right back in his chair surprised while still holding his 'precious' "Mr. Blackworth, I suggest you PAY. ATTENTION." Nathaniel snickered as Ryan grumbled and chucked his manga into his bag. The rest of school was rather boring for the two, except for when the 'perverted trio' of Kuoh Academy ran past them with the kendo club hot on their heels. At that point, Nathaniel had pulled a bag of popcorn out of nowhere and began eating it while watching the show. Ryan rolled his eyes but joined in watching anyway while snagging a handful of popcorn for himself.

Neither of them noticed the long red-headed girl watching them from a window on one of the higher floors of the school.

(Don't mind me; I'm a time skip line break)

Nathaniel stretched his back out as he walked past Ryan who was looking at his phone "One of your 'contacts'?" Ryan nodded wordlessly before he sighed as the two entered the park "Just some unknowns in town, apparently they're the 'fallen angels' you dug up info about. Who was the guy you hacked again? Az-ay something?" Nathaniel shrugged uncaringly before he shivered feeling someone's gaze on him, said gaze filled with killing intent "Yeesh…me thinks they be here…"

"I think you're right…" Ryan muttered as they found themselves in front of the park fountain and a barrier surrounded the area. Nathaniel noticed Issei over on the other side of the fountain and called out "Oi, Issei! What up?" Issei looked panicked for some reason and the two friends saw why when a man with no definable features on account of his clothes walked towards the high schooler "Tall, dark, and fugly…m'kay, I can deal with dis." Nathaniel muttered to himself as Ryan pulled out a pack of cards and started shuffling them. Ryan flung three cards slicing through the fallen faggot's wings, slicing off a sizable amount of feathers in the process. The fallen angel looked at them with a snarl on his lips as Nathaniel waved "Ollo~" Ryan merely fiddled with a few more of his steel edged cards as the fallen angel aimed a light spear in their direction.

Shit was about to go down.

…

…

Nathaniel sneezed.

"Ah…sorry, I'm allergic to feathered faggots."

(END)

 **Sooooooo…this happens when I work with ParradoxUniverse to make a fanfic (Our former account of 'Team RTBN' notwithstanding). And…well yeah, tell me what all you guys think of this and me and Parradox might continue this (Chances are** ** _very_** **low as I'm focusing on 'Birth of Corruption' and Parradox is focusing on his fics) Anyway, leave a review/fav/follow if you want to.**

 ***EDIT* Here are the character sheets:**

Name: Nathaniel Enomoto (Nickname - Hakkā)

Race: Human

Sacred Gear Name: Unknown, Nathaniel names it as "Hakkā no babiron" (Hacker's Babylon).

Sacred Gear Abilities: Turns owner's existence into a computer program, allowing them to alter reality as if it was a program.

Detailed abilities/extra abilities: Can 'upload' items to the real world like weapons and food. And can 'download' his body into a computer or phone to search through and hack into databases and defence networks. He can also make 'skins' to change appearances.

More abilities will be shown later on.

Appearance (Default): Dark blue eyes slightly hidden behind curly brown hair flattened by cyan headphones wearing a dark blue zipped up baggy hoodie with high collar covering his mouth and the hood up. He has Black pants with a single line down either side the same shade of blue as his eyes and white sneakers.

Appearance (Alt.): Bright cyan coloured hair going down to his jawline and bright eyes the same shade. Has a baggy zip up hoodie the same colour with a white line down either sleeve and black pants with cyan blue circuits running down them followed by black sneakers with cyan circuits. His headphones become white with a cyan rim and are always on his ears playing loud music but can still hear people talking around him. (Check profile pic)

Likes: Video games, making programs/AIs, using his Sacred Gear to hack into stuff.

Dislikes: Viruses, trolls, when Ryan somehow uploads porn into his 'folders' and he doesn't realize it till it's too late.

Name: Ryan Blackworth (Nickname - Asashin)

Race: Human

Sacred Gear Name: 'Asashinburuzuai' (Assassin's Bullseye)

Sacred Gear Abilities: Gives the wielder the ability to use any ranged weapon and use it with deadly accuracy and never miss a target so long as certain conditions are met (can be used with thrown items: cards, knives, trains etc etc)

Detailed Abilities/extra abilities: He can kill a target with a controlled burst of killing intent so long as the target has low resistance to magic. He also can 'blur' his appearance so he is unrecognisable to anyone except those who know it's him before he activates it.

More abilities will be shown later on.

Appearance (Default): Emerald green eyes that could be mistaken for jade and dark brown short hair that went a little ways past his ears. He has a dull grey leather trench coat with a hood and under that he has a light brown shirt with a pocket over his heart. He also wears black baggy jeans with many pockets.

Appearance (Alt): No alt as of yet.

Likes: Gambling, magic, and annoying the fuck out of Nathaniel

Dislikes: Losing, too much silence, tight spaces, and alcohol

 **Later everyone.**

 **Hollowsoul75, out**


	2. BITE MY SHINY DIGITAL A!

**Hello everyone, Is me, Hollowsoul75 (Who else?).**

 **Just so you know, I changed the first two chapters (The character sheets and the first chapter) into one chapter, because I know how most people prefer reading stories with at least 2k words a chapter and are put off by ones that are 500-1k word ones unless it is a reasonable sized one-shot (I'm one of those people in fact).**

 **Alright, let's get some shit out of the way, eh?**

 **First, I shall reply to the reviews;**

 **ParradoxUniverse: No, it's not bad…do you think someone will realise who you got your 'throwing cards' from…I mean, this is going to include shit from other franchises…which I do not own.**

 **NekoLazy: Daww, thank you my loyal reader. Here's another chapter for you.**

 **Kweh Viola:…I was going to go with a male DJ Sona (League of Legends) but then I thought 'Well, why not make it so he can do that shit anyway?' and badda-bing badda-boom! MALE ENE! CAUSE REASONS, KHAHAHAHAHAHA*Cough cough* Sorry.**

 **DJ Bodewig: *Deep, deep funny voice with a hint of 'classy'* Awhh, yes, very classy indeed old chum, yes yes…*Regular voice* WTF am I doin? LOL idk.**

 **Oberon the fox:…I can think of no response that will not sound like I'm a little crazy, which I may already be anyway, so go look at my 'birth of corruption' fic if you want 'insane and sadistic' stuff like how 'Ag Lok' or whoever that is called you. But thank you for your review and I hope you and many others will enjoy this chapter.**

 **Chapter 2: BITE MY SHINY DIGITAL ASS!**

Issei openly gawked at his two schoolmates as they taunted and attacked the 'feathered faggot' that was going to finish what 'Yuuma' started, he was still a little torn up about that as no one could remember her, but this guy with wings like hers did, and that fact brought a frown to his face. Meanwhile, Nathaniel crouched underneath a stab of that light spear that went for his head before leaping up while shouting "SHORUKEN!" and upper-cutted the winged man right in the chin, sending him a good few feet off the ground somehow. Ryan stared at the falling form of the winged man before he facepalmed with an audible smack "Goddammit Nathaniel." Issei held his head feeling a stabbing pain attack his brain suddenly after Ryan cursed.

Nathaniel cackled as he watched the stunned 'feathered faggot' fall into the fountain making a sizable splash of water "Don't mess wit me; the legendary digital meister!" Ryan spoke up from his position near Issei "You mean, legendary copycat?" "YOU, SHUT IT!" Issei blinked feeling forgotten as his two 'saviors' started to bicker like children, before it suddenly turned into a dust cloud of a brawl with fists and feet flying everywhere. The cloud disappeared when a 'lightspear' flew between the two young adults, narrowly missing the boys' faces. Nathaniel was the first to recover and leapt away from Ryan shouting "YOU PLEB!" He held his arm in an upwards 'L' shape like he was about to throw an invisible spear " _THIS_ is how you do it!" A bright cyan flickering glow formed above Nathaniel's palm before elongating into a six foot spear, looking like it came right out of some digital world.

"What is this, Tron?"

"Shut it."

The 'feathered faggot' ignored the two as he looked shocked at the imitation of his 'lightspear' before growing angry "HOW DARE YOU! A human making a…fowl imitation of one of the techniques of Heaven!" "Aren't you a _fallen_ angel dou, why should you care about heaven?" The 'fallen angel' continued ignoring Ryan's question "I will kill you and your human friend, devil lover!" Nathaniel scratched his head with his free hand, the one with the digital spear not moving from its 'throw ready' pose "'Devil lover'?" He glanced at Ryan who shrugged his shoulders before nudging his head over at Issei, who for some reason still hadn't gotten himself up off the ground. "I, DOHNASEEK, WILL PERSONALLY WIPE YOU THREE OFF THE FACE OF THE EARTH!" Nathaniel rose an eyebrow during 'Dohnaseek's rage and glanced at Ryan again, this time getting a nod that said 'I ain't gonna stop ya, so kick his ass for me' making Nathaniel grin.

The fallen angel was about to form another spear when Nathaniel's digital one flew by his face, cutting his cheek and drawing blood while the force behind it sent his fedora flying off his head "You gonna just stand there and rage at us, or are ye going to do something about it?" Nathaniel's raised eyebrow and confident smirk that could be mistaken for cocky set Dohnaseek off "WHY YOU FILTHY-" He was cut off as he had to jump to the side out of the fountain as a lightning bolt stuck down at him, causing Nathaniel's other eyebrow to rise and for Ryan to blink twice and look upwards confused with several question marks floating around his head "Eh?"

Issei turned to see the 'two great Onee-samas' of Kuoh academy while Nathaniel winced along with Ryan, both sensing the same 'dark' feeling coming from Issei absolutely pouring from the two girls. Nathaniel was the first to recover "Ah, shit…witnesses…oh well, COME GET SOME, FUCKERS" "Nathaniel, this isn't the time for that" "BITE MY SHINY DIGITAL ASS!" The two started bickering again which led to another dust cloud fight. Their audience sweatdropped at the two before the dust settled, showing two blinking outlines of the two boys, but no boys. Rias looked around before seeing the two running off in the distance "FLEE LIKE A BITCH!" "WHAT DA FUCK DO YU THINK I'M DOING!"

She fumed; it would seem she would have to address them later, for now though, she had to protect her new pawn.

(Don't mind me; I'm a regular line break)

Nathaniel slammed open the door of his shared apartment before closing it right as Ryan was about to go through it, making him slam into the wooden door before sticking and sliding down it slowly. A muffled "You cunt" rang out from Ryan as Nathaniel opened the door before pulling Ryan inside "Well…that happened…" Ryan nodded his agreement "I suppose it did…what now?" When Ryan didn't get a reply, he looked over to see Nathaniel slowly growing a diabolical shark-tooth grin "Did you know the Occult Research club has a webpage, even though most of the academy doesn't know about it?" Ryan knew where this was going "No I didn't…but-" Ryan wore a matching grin "-Go fuck their shit up!"

Nathaniel bolted upstairs towards his room before rushing through the open door, closing the window and curtains, and then brought his laptop bag out from under his bed. He unzipped the bag before taking out his laptop and turning it on. As it was booting up, Ryan calmly walked into the room fiddling with his cards before watching as Nathaniel let out a triumphant "AHA!" and was then surrounded by a bright cyan glow, the intensity of it causing Ryan to shield his eyes. When the glow subsided, sitting in Nathaniel's place was a young male with bright cyan coloured hair going down to his jawline and bright eyes the same shade. He wore a baggy zip up hoodie the same colour of his hair with a white line down either sleeve. He also wore black pants with cyan blue circuits running down them followed by black sneakers with cyan circuits. Nathaniel's headphones became white with a cyan rim in contrast to their original appearance.

"Gentlemen…" Nathaniel's voice had changed so that it had an almost velvety feeling to it "Cut that out." Nathaniel rolled his eyes and made his voice sound normal, albeit his voice sounded slightly synthesized "Fine. Wish me luck!" Ryan waved him off as Nathaniel started to turn into little digital particles starting at his feet that flew into the screen of his laptop. When the particles finished going into the laptop, the screen went black as the device turned off.

(Don't mind me; I'm a regular line break)

When Nathaniel opened his eyes he found himself staring at a long dark blue tunnel, the only light coming from uncountable streams of data moving back and forth around him. He grinned as he looked up to see a bright red one, instantly knowing it was the one leading to where he wanted to go. He took off in a slow run before speeding up and jumping on top of the red data stream and started grinding down it like a skateboarder, but without the skateboard. He saw a bright light up ahead and had to squint from how glaring the light was. When his vision returned to him, he saw a large column of data bearing screens here and there moving up and down, each realising bursts of data that flew towards multiple tunnels much like the one Nathaniel exited. He looked around with a small nostalgic small on his face at the familiar sight; it had been too long since he'd been here. The nostalgia of this place brought up a memory for him

(Flashback)

 _An eight year old Nathaniel sniffed as he sat in the corner of his room, some clothes here and there and a single bed in the opposite corner. He was glaring at a cellphone in his hands with a text message open and he re-read it several times, each time he felt like he died a little more inside. Why…why would his mother break her promise…?_

 _'Sorry honey, mommy's not going to be able to come home for a while okay? She has to sort some stuff out with the nice officers, sorry I couldn't be there for you. Happy Birthday, my little man.'_

 _"You promised…You prom*hick*ised…"_

 _Nathaniel dropped the phone and it landed in front of his feet as he curled up further into a ball, he didn't notice that the screen started to glow a bright cyan or how the tips of his toes started glowing the same colour. Nathaniel sniffed again into his knees while sobbing about how his mother broke yet another promise to him, it hurt, it hurt so much to the young child…he…he just…_

 _…Wanted to get away from it all…_

 _His knees broke away into particles of cyan light making Nathaniel let out a cry of alarm before screaming. He screamed for his dad, for his mom, for anyone to help him…but no one heard him. His arms started fading now, his hands gone and flowing into the phone at where his feet once were. Hot tears streamed down his cheeks as he stopped struggling and gave in to his fate. He wouldn't be able to see his friends, no matter how few there were, he wouldn't be able to see his dad, as he was down south in a military operation…he wouldn't be able to see his mother, she who broke her promises time and time again…_

 _A final tear fell from his eye and hit the carpet…there was no longer a face for it to roll down…_

 _…_

 _…_

 _…what?_

 _Nathaniel blinked his eyes open seeing he wasn't dead or otherwise, there were many things a child could think at that age. He saw a long dark blue tunnel with streams of pretty light shooting up and down the tunnel._

 _When he reached the end of the tunnel, all he could utter "Woooooooow~"_

(End Flashback)

Nathaniel shook himself out of memory lane as he noticed the data rail he was on enter one of the screens on the digital column, he frowned as something inside him screamed at him that paying a 'visit' would be a bad idea. He jumped off the data rail before he went through the screen and jumped onto one that led back the way he came. He sighed in relief feeling the…feeling vanish as he went further and further away from that screen.

If he had of looked back, he would've seen a crest flying around the data column in the shape of a shield with black wings that eventually flew into a screen near the top of the column when it found nothing.

(Don't mind me; I'm a regular line break)

Ryan was downstairs busy making tea (Read, buying pizza over the phone) when he heard the familiar noise of Nathaniel digitizing back into the outside world. He finished ordering the pizza when Nathaniel came downstairs holding his head "What happened to you?" Nathaniel shrugged at Ryan's question "Dunno, but something stopped me from 'visiting'…" Ryan scoffed disbelievingly "Something 'stopped' _you_? I find that highly unlikely."

"Ever heard of a gut feeling?"

"Don't remind me of Taco Bell."

The two shared a laugh before turning serious "So, what really happened?" Nathaniel crossed his arms over his chest uncaringly as he looked off to the side "Something was tracing me, trying to locate our home…It felt like it could have been the fallen angels, most likely because they didn't take too kindly to being hacked by yours truly." Ryan nodded before looking out the window, his vision zooming in on a small bat hanging from a tree in front of the house "We're being watched…"

"I know, I have placed in security measures that alert me after all. You remember how much you had to beg me to do it because of your paranoia."

"I was being extra-careful…"

"Paranoid."

"EXTRA-careful."

Nathaniel nodded in agreement before "Paranoid."

"Why you little-" Ryan's sentence was cut off when the doorbell rang signalling the pizza's arrival. Nathaniel sighed as he walked past Ryan while handing him a two thousand yen bill while mumbling "I want the change." Ryan nodded while heading to the door while Nathaniel took a seat on the couch, turning on the tv and sifting through the recordings to find the recent ones. When Ryan opened the door he was shocked as he saw Yuuto Kiba, the 'prince of Kuoh Academy', wearing a pizza delivery guy outfit holding his order.

"Kiba…You're a delivery guy?"

Kiba shrugged with a sheepish grin "I do all sorts of odd jobs here and there..." Ryan nodded before handing over the note while speaking "Keep the change" and he let go of the note after getting the two pizzas "Thank you." Kiba left with the bill in hand as Ryan closed the door. Nathaniel was busy watching his anime when his pizza was placed next to him and Ryan sat down while speaking "Did you know that Kiba is a delivery guy?"

"No…but you read the files I got from _you know who_ about him and the others in this town…" Nathaniel was careful to not mention where he got his information as he wasn't sure if that bat was their listening in or was just watching them at the orders of its master. "Well, yeah…but, I didn't expect a delivery guy…" Ryan mumbled before he got off the cough and went to the kitchen, coming back with a knife and fork in hand. Nathaniel took one look at the utensils and gave Ryan a flat look "Really, pleb?"

"You eat your pizza your way; I'll eat mine my way."

"Fair enough."

 **END.**

 ***EDIT* My price knowledge sucks so I chucked out the prices...So, from now on it'll be in dollars (Cause I'm to lazy to calculate price exchange).**

 **Well, that took longer than expected…probably because I had to do this chapter ON MY OWN (Deadpans at Parradox…jk, I don't mind doing it alone as he's got important shit he has to do, and well, so do I so I know the feels). Anyway, I am doing great, if a little slow with my writings. So as of now there WILL BE NO DEADLINES WITH MY FICS! That way I can't work on them when I feel like it and won't feel pressured to update (Main source of my stress).**

 ***Breathes in, sighs out deeply***

 **Thank you all for reading this and I would love it if you all reviewed my work.**

 **Hollowsoul75, out.**


	3. Good news and bad news

Hi everyone, been awhile huh?

So uh, first things first, we will start off with the bad news.

My computer ended up being factory reset.

All my stories, all the chapters, and drafts, gone.

How?

Someone at the Electronics repair (not naming the place) was fixing several issues I was having with the computer, and the person decided to back everything I had up and factory restore it.

Would be great if they ACTUALLY BACKED IT UP.

The owner apologized and being such a nice guy, didn't charge me for anything, I don't know what happened to the guy they put in place to fix my computer, but I hope they did something at least to punish him. Am i angry? I have every right to be. Am I going to give up, HELL NO!

I am not letting this put me down. Instead, I'm going to open a word doc, and start rebuilding.

I have no idea how long it will take, but I WILL NOT FALTER (invisible cookie for whoever gets that reference)

So, sorry for worrying anyone, and I will immediately get started on rewriting what was lost (mainly the Birth of Corruption rewrite)

(BTW, I also got rid of all the author note chapters across all my stories. Wanted to clean things up a bit)


End file.
